


Bottom Shiro Week 2019 - Kink Bingo

by monsternights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Cock Warming, Consentacles, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Galra Keith (Voltron), Handcuffs, Honeymoon, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Sheith, Masturbation, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shiro's Tits, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Keith (Voltron), Weird Biology, kink bingo, so very very soft, they deserve their own tag don't you think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsternights/pseuds/monsternights
Summary: Collection of kink bingo prompts for Bottom Shiro Week 2019! Buckle up because here's seven days of Shiro getting dicked down in every imaginable way by Keith.





	1. Day 1 - Multiple Orgasms & Knotting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm participating in a fandom event like this so these drabbles won't be very long. I'm choosing to do the entire week with Shiro/Keith because I have A Thing for Keith topping Shiro, okay? 
> 
> Bottom Shiro Week: Jan 14-Jan 20, 2019.
> 
> I'm using the bingo card that @Kroligane posted on twitter which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/Kroligane/status/1082451941458886662) but I'm also planning to get a little creative and add in some of my favorite kinks as well. We'll see where the week takes us XD
> 
> Today's kinks are multiple orgasms and knotting.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so apologies for any mistakes. I'll go back and clean it up later...probably.

Okay, so Shiro thought that Keith had adjusted to the whole Galra thing pretty well. All in all, there weren’t  _too_ many physical changes he had to experience. Sure Keith had developed the fuzzy ears and his teeth were a little sharper and his eyes sometimes glowed with a yellow cast in certain lights but he had admitted to Shiro that at this point he was just glad he hadn’t sprouted a tail.

 

There were...other side effects of Keith’s Galra heritage that he had to learn to work around, though. For one, there was the matter of his dick. There’s no delicate way to say it: Keith was fucking  _hung_ now _._ He’d always had a pretty dick, though Shiro was biased, but along with the increase in size came a nodule that expanded during sex at the base of Keith’s cock to form a knot and wasn’t _that_ an interesting situation. The first time he fucked Shiro after the development of his knot they were tied together for thirty minutes with his dick brushing along Shiro’s prostate every time he shifted his hips. He’d made Shiro delirious with overstimulation and once he’d gone down enough to slip out, Keith slid down between Shiro’s open thighs and eaten out his own come until Shiro was sobbing and pleading to be knotted again.

 

So yeah, that was probably the best part of all of this. Shiro was not ashamed to say that he absolutely  _loved_ to be railed repeatedly by his boyfriend. He loved it when Keith let go and embraced his wild nature and used Shiro’s body as he pleased.

 

Shiro knew he was going to get lucky tonight. He could tell by the irritated flicking of Keith’s ears that he was agitated and there were two things that were always guaranteed ways to ease his mind: sparring in the training ring and fucking Shiro silly.  

 

They’d gone a couple of rounds in the ring with Shiro easily besting Keith because he was too wound up to make good tactical choices. Keith’s strikes were fast and a little sloppy and Shiro could easily read the pattern of his movements. Even in his frenzy, Keith was a skilled fighter and all he had needed to pin Shiro was one good opening. Shiro’s back slammed against the mat and Keith was straddling him instantly with his hands pinning Shiro’s wrists down above his head. He’d yielded, not caring to break the pin because the hungry look in Keith’s eyes made Shiro’s body flush red-hot and he wanted to let Keith take and take and take.

 

They’d stumbled to the showers where Keith promptly shoved Shiro into the wall of the shower and rimmed him until he came all over the tiles.

 

_That’s one_ , Keith had murmured into his hip and it made Shiro shiver with anticipation. They wasted a few more minutes kissing and touching idly as Keith’s fingers crept down to probe at Shiro’s hole, tugging slightly on the rim until Shiro was hard again and pushing back against Keith’s teasing touch.

 

Once they were back in their bedroom, Keith pressed Shiro onto the bed on his back and immediately pushed two slicked up fingers inside him. He cried out at the stretch, hooking his hands behind his knees to pull his legs open wider. Keith added a third finger, glancing deliciously against his prostate and Shiro couldn’t help the moan he let out when Keith leaned down and took him into his mouth. Shiro didn’t bother to try to hold back when his second orgasm was barrelling down on him. Instead, he wove his fingers into Keith’s damp hair and bore his hips down onto Keith’s hand as he came into the wet heat of Keith’s mouth.

 

Shiro’s third orgasm found him on his front, face mashed into the mattress while Keith’s hips drove a punishing rhythm. His whole body was slick with sweat and his inner thighs were a mess of lube and cum and spit while his cock was dribbling a consistent stream of precum against his abdomen. Every nerve from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes was aflame and oversensitized. He wasn’t speaking actual words anymore, only moans and cries that fell into the shape of Keith’s name.

 

Keith’s hands rubbed up and down his back, soothing and scorching in equal measures and he cooed out praises as he slowed his thrusts into deep, aching grinds.

 

_You’re doing so great, baby_ , he whispered into the skin of Shiro’s back. _Can you give me another?_

 

Shiro had whined and nodded, knowing what was coming next and he even though his hole was sore and his cock was throbbing he _wanted_. Keith covered Shiro’s back with his whole body, pressing him down into the mattress and drove deep into Shiro. This position caused Shiro’s dick to drag against the bedding, making him whimper with sensitivity. He could feel himself getting hard again with every drag of Keith’s length inside him. Keith was mouthing and sucking along the line of his shoulder and neck, licking at the salt that was left on his skin. By the time he could feel Keith’s knot swelling against his hole he was fully hard again and already swaying dizzyingly on the edge. Suddenly with one forceful push of his hips, Keith’s knot popped his rim locking them together and Shiro was coming one final time. His pleasure swept through him so swiftly that it nearly hurt and he could feel Keith coming too, calling out Shiro’s name and pumping his hips as he flooded Shiro’s channel with his release.

 

When Shiro’s awareness refocused back on his surroundings, Keith had moved them so that he was spooned up behind him, still locked together by Keith’s knot. Keith was running his hands lightly along Shiro’s chest, fingers playing in the mess of cum on his stomach and letting his fingers brush along his nipples. Shiro arched slightly into the touch which caused him to pressed back into Keith’s hips making his cock graze against his prostate and he sobbed out Keith’s name because it was _too much too much too much_. Keith hooked his chin over Shiro’s shoulder and shushed his boyfriend soothingly, sweetly rubbing circles into his hip and telling him how good he was for Keith and how pretty he was and how Keith was so, _so_ proud of him. He was sweaty and sore and his mind was absolutely blasted, but Shiro couldn’t think of a time when he’d been more sated.

 

He fell asleep like that, with Keith nestled inside him and whispering sweet nonsense into his ears.


	2. Day 2 - Handcuffs & Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro needs to relax, so Keith helps him.
> 
> Day 2 of Bottom Shiro Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay day 2! Today's kinks: handcuffs/restraints & spanking.
> 
> Bottom Shiro Week: Jan 14-20th, 2019
> 
> Once again I am using the bingo card that @kroligane on twitter posted! You can find that [here](https://twitter.com/Kroligane/status/1082441074835185666)
> 
> I don't exactly have a timeline that this is placed in, but Shiro has his whole metal Galra-tech arm and not the floaty elbowless situation...as I was writing it I realized that handcuffing his new arm is literally pointless so just go with it pls and thx.
> 
> ALSO listen guys I am the biggest marshmallow of a human and so you can expect a lot of fluff from me this week because even when my boys are being a lil nasty they're always, always sickeningly in love. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Once again, unbeta'd and it'll get retroactively cleaned up some other time.

There was something glorious in the release of control. Shiro spent the majority of his life at the helm. He was a teacher, a mentor, a leader; constantly the hero,  _ the champion,  _ the savior. The weight of these mantles was a heavy burden.

 

Keith always,  _ always  _ knows what to do to help him, though. He knows how to coax Shiro into relinquishing that control and quieting the constant buzz of tension in his mind. 

 

Surrender was not a part of Shiro's nature. The scar on his face and metal arm and  _ clone body  _ were a testament to this fact.

 

Keith had him splayed across his lap, fingers of one hand scratching lightly at the short hairs on the back of his head. The other hand was rubbing his ass in rhythmic circles, the skin reddened and hot from the strikes of Keith’s hand.

 

Shiro’s arms were extended in front of him. His wrists were bound with a pair of leather cuffs that were connected by a small clip. Keith had slid one of the throw pillows from their couch under his chest to help support his arms and neck and to keep too much pressure off his shoulder joints. 

 

He was weightless under the tender care that Keith was showing him. He’d been told to close his eyes some time ago, willingly slipping deeper and deeper into the sensations. It was early in the morning, the only light was from the soft tendrils of sunlight trickling in from the windows. 

 

Keith could read the terrain of Shiro’s needs as easily as anything. He had seen the pinched look in Shiro’s face, the strain of tension in his shoulders, and understood the weariness in his movements. He’d woken Shiro up with a cup of coffee and a simple question:  _ Can I take care of you today?  _

 

Shiro had sighed  _ yes, please  _ against Keith’s mouth.

 

Shiro usually needed a little something to help break down the fortress of control in his mind. Bondage was best, but a little pain helped to distract him from the initial burr of resistance he felt at the back of his mind when they began. 

 

_ Are you with me, baby?  _ Keith asked as he smoothed the hair from Shiro’s face. Shiro didn’t open his eyes, just replied with a soft  _ yes, sir.  _

 

Keith brought his hand down in another sharp spank, the sound echoing in the quiet peace of their living room. Shiro shivered and gasped at the sting that streaked across his backside as Keith kneaded his hand into the abused flesh. 

 

Eventually Keith switched his pattern. Between strikes and rubs of his hand, he began to dip his fingers into the crease of Shiro cheeks.

 

_ Y’wanna come for me, baby? _

 

Shiro’s response was to lift his hips slightly with a needy whine and nod his head. He could hear Keith chuckle.  _ I’ve got you, Takashi. You’re doing so well. I promise I’ll take care of you.  _

 

Shiro flushed hot with the praise, practically floating with the rush of love and  _ pleasurepainpleasure _ that he was soaked in. 

 

Keith’s hand that wasn’t petting his head and back gently left his backside briefly and Shiro barely registered the pop of a cap before those fingers were back and slickly pressing against his hole. He sighed again, wanting to ask for more, but he knew that Keith would only move as fast as Keith wanted, but he trusted in his promise to give Shiro what he needed. One finger slid in easily and soon followed a second finger and they crooked until Keith found the bundle of nerves inside that had pleasure shooting like lightning up and down Shiro’s spine. 

 

From this angle, Keith couldn’t reach his cock. He could get off from just Keith’s fingers, but today he could tell  Keith wanted to spoil him in all the best ways. Keith pulled his fingers out and gently guided Shiro up to straddle his lap. His body felt boneless and he hissed at the rough sting of his tender backside against Keith’s pants. His boyfriend shushed him gently and pulled Shiro so that he tipped forward and his face was pressed into the crook of Keith’s neck where it met his shoulder. This was the perfect position for Shiro to lean his weight against Keith and less on his rear while also blocking out the light and letting him inhale the comforting scent of his skin. It was all Shiro could do to let his bound hands rest against Keith’s chest, cradled between their bodies. 

 

Shiro absolutely melted into the sweet touches that Keith was ghosting over his body. One hand trailed up his spine and massaged the back of his neck, lightly scritch-scratching into the short hair at his nape. The other hand moved around his front to his cock, which was flushed deep red at the tip and still leaking. Keith wrapped his hand around Shiro’s length and gave a few leisurely strokes, thumbing at the head and down the vein underneath. His other hand made its way back to his hole, pushing two fingers back in. He worked Shiro in tandem, jerking him in firm pulls and brushing against his prostate with each thrust of his fingers. Shiro did nothing to speed it along, letting himself get lost in the tide of bliss. 

 

Keith slipped in a third finger and twisted his wrist at just the right angle with a murmured  _ let go for me, baby _ and so he did. The waves of his orgasm crested down on him and he was swept away, obliterating the last of his walls.

 

He tried to lift his head to look at Keith, needing to see his face; to see the love and pride and protectiveness in his expression. His whole world narrowed to those violet eyes that met his and Keith grinned. Reflexively he smiled back and basked in the delight he saw in Keith’s face. Keith unclipped the cuffs, slipping them off one by one and kissed the delicate bones of his wrists. He replaced Shiro’s hands back on his chest and reached up to tug at Shiro until he fell forward and their mouths met in a sweet kiss. 

 

When the kiss ended Shiro tucked his face once more into Keith’s neck, focusing on the beat of Keith’s heart under his hands and the steady rise and fall of his chest. Keith would want to clean him up and then eat, but Shiro wasn’t worried. Right now he was content to let Keith massage his shoulders and neck and drop little kisses along his hairline. He’d let Keith decide when it was time to move. Shiro was solely here in this moment—safe, and happy, and Keith’s.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on twitter [@monster_nights](https://twitter.com/monster_nights)


	3. Day 3 - Face-sitting & Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Bottom Shiro Week ft Frat/College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Day 3 comin’ atcha with Face-Sitting and masturbation. 
> 
> This falls within my Frat AU series (linked [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174040)) but this is 100% pwp so you don’t have to read the series to enjoy this. 
> 
> Today is dedicated to my beebs on discord Rafael (who requested more fratverse/Shiro’s b00bs) and Blossom (who gave me the inspiration for the perfect combination of kink to make it happen). I love y'all <3
> 
> The bingo card for Bottom Shiro Week I'm using is the one @Kroligane posted on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Kroligane/status/1082451941458886662)
> 
> You know the drill...sorry for any mistakes - it's early af and I'm tired. Enjoy the porn XD

Keith’s dorm room was  _ probably _ not the best place to be doing this. The rickety XL twin bed creaked with every rock of Keith’s hips and if Shiro had the brain power to care, he probably would have suggested they go back to his apartment after the party. However, Keith had been grinding on him  _ all night  _ and vodka always made him a little more handsy. Desperate times and all that.

 

Anyways, Keith had him flat on his back on the nearly too small bed with his knees bracketing Shiro’s head as he rode the  _ life _ out of Shiro’s mouth. He could hear Keith smacking the concrete walls as he braced down onto Shiro’s tongue.

 

“Fuck, baby. Your mouth. I can’t–you’re so–goddamn it.” One of Keith’s hands reached down and wove into the sweaty front of Shiro’s hair. His face was an absolute mess of spit as he sloppily licked and sucked at Keith’s hole. The man above him worked his hips without abandon so really it was all Shiro could do to open his mouth and hang on for the ride (heh–literally). 

 

Suddenly, Keith pulled up and away and Shiro made an annoyed sound of dissent, attempting to pull Keith back onto his face. 

 

“Hang on, I have an idea.” 

 

He shuffled back so that now he was straddling Shiro’s chest, not far back enough to grind onto Shiro’s crotch (which was sporting an impressive tent in his sweatpants) but just far away enough that Shiro had to lift his head up to be close enough to put his mouth on Keith’s dick. 

 

“You did such a good job, m’gonna come all over that pretty face of yours.” 

 

Shiro’s hands shot up to grip at Keith’s hips and he full-body flushed. He made a move to reach up and cover the hand Keith had on his cock with his own but it was batted away. 

 

“Oh no, I’ve got this. You just lay there and look good for me.” 

 

He replaced his hands back to Keith’s hips as the other began to jerk himself off. The slick sounds of Keith’s hand moving along his own cock went straight to Shiro’s groin. A bit off precum glistened at the tip of Keith’s cock and Shiro just  _ had  _ to lean his head up and lick it off. He looked up at Keith, gripping his thighs with bruising force and begged him to keep going. 

 

“You’re so amazing, Keith. Fuck you’re incredible.” Keith tipped his head back and redoubled his efforts, chest flushed a lovely pink and his hair was absolutely wild. “Don’t stop until you come. I want to taste you.” He tilted his head up once more to punctuate the statement with a swipe of his tongue along Keith’s slit. 

 

“Jesus, Shiro. Oh my god, I’m going to come. Open your mouth, baby,” and he shot his release over Shiro just as he opened his mouth. He felt the hot splash of Keith’s release fall across his pecs and Keith groaned and shifted up so that stripes of his cum splattered over Shiro’s chin. He flicked his tongue out as it smeared across his lips. The hungry look in Keith’s eyes as he rubbed the wet tip of his dick across Shiro’s lips and used the other hand to swirl the lines cum that was on his chest over one of Shiro’s nipples was enough to send him over the edge, untouched. 

 

“ _ Holy shit, _ ” Keith gasped as he watched Shiro come. He glanced behind him to the obscene image of Shiro’s spent dick in his sweatpants, a dark wet spot blooming on the fabric. 

 

Keith leaned down to kiss Shiro, a sweet peck made filthy as he licked his own come off Shiro’s mouth. He climbed off Shiro to cross the room into the en suite bathroom, returning a moment later with a wet hand towel. Shiro leaned up on one elbow and peered down at his ruined pants. 

 

“I’m gonna need to borrow a quarter so I can throw these in the washing machine before they stain.” He was so not walk-of-shaming his way home in the morning with sex hair  _ and  _ a cum stain on his crotch. 

 

“In a minute,” Keith said, throwing the towel over one shoulder. “But first…” he swiped his phone off the bedside table and waved it in a Shiro’s direction with a wicked grin. “You have got to let me get a picture of you like this.” 

 

Shiro blushed and groaned with a bit of embarrassment but dropped back down on the bed nonetheless, running a finger through the cooling cum on his chest and bringing it to his mouth just before he heard the sound of the camera shutter. 


	4. Day 4 - Cock-warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Bottom Shiro Week: Dangerous mission leaves Shiro feeling needy and out of control in a way he's not sure how to articulate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3 I decided to try my hand at some cock-warming kink. Forewarning, it's not inherently sexual in this fic, more for emotional comfort? (Remember me talking about how I'm a giant marshmallow earlier in the week? Yeah, big time softness here). 
> 
> The bingo card for Bottom Shiro Week I'm using is the one @Kroligane posted on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Kroligane/status/1082451941458886662)
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm unsure of how I feel but it's all I've got for you today OTL

Sometimes Keith scared the living daylights out of Shiro. He was brave and selfless and determined, but with those attributes came recklessness, stubbornness, and a dauntlessness that bordered on insanity. 

 

Shiro knew better than anyone that you couldn’t just cage a person like Keith. He was constantly moving, constantly going going  _ going _ . And Shiro wanted the same. He would follow Keith hand-in-hand towards any adventure without question. 

 

Still, there was a part of him—a part which would never, ever fade—that wanted more than anything to protect Keith. He wanted to open his chest wide and pull Keith inside and just keep him safe. He loved to wrap his arms around Keith at night in their bed and feel as if he could shield him from anything that might come his way. He was the only person in the entire world to whom Keith would expose his soft underbelly; to see his vulnerability and fears. 

 

Keith was tag-teaming with the Blade on a mission when something went awry. The details don’t actually matter—it always happened like this. Keith realizes something half a moment before the others (it’s a trap, they have prisoners, there’s a bomb), which leads to him getting himself into a precarious situation which inevitably gets dicey (he springs the trap, the prisoners are in danger, the bomb is about to explode) and the last thing Keith is thinking about is his safety. This leads to him doing something incredibly heroic and utterly  _ stupid _ . He nearly gets killed (or knocked out, shot, shredded to ribbons, exploded—you get the picture) and each time Shiro’s soul leaves his body just a little bit and his heart beats so painfully against his ribs that he’s sure they’re going to crack. 

 

Shiro reminds himself that Keith always manages to get out alive, though. Sure he’s scraped and bruised and bleeding a little, but  _ alive _ nonetheless. 

 

It doesn’t make it any easier.

 

They make it back to their base, Shiro is quiet the whole way. He knows that Keith can tell he’s shaken, but he would never let the other members of the team see their fearless leader as anything other than a pillar of strength. Keith’s limping just a little, there’s a cluster of bruising forming on his jaw, but other than that he’s fine. Still, he took Shiro’s hand and lead them back to their room and shuffled them both inside. As soon as the door slipped closed Shiro had Keith pressed up against the wall, bracketing Keith in with the bulk of his body and his hands fluttered over Keith’s chest and hips, pulling at his armor. 

 

“Shiro, Shiro,” Keith whispered, trying to quell the panic he could sense in Shiro’s touch. “Shiro, I’m fine. It’s okay.” He reached his hands up to cup Shiro’s face. Shiro covered Keith’s hands with his own, resting his forehead against Keith’s.

 

“I need you,” he said in a hoarse whisper. 

“I’m here, Takashi.”

 

Keith did what he could to stall Shiro’s frenzy. He opened him up slowly, kissing and caressing his hips and thighs as he mouthed reassurances into his skin. He pushed Shiro onto his back and spread open his legs and slipped inside with such tender slowness that it made Shiro’s heart clench and his stomach drop and he hooked his ankles around Keith’s waist to draw him in closer,  _ closer _ , as close as he could get. 

 

Once they were finished, Keith started to slip out and Shiro felt the wave of panic from before begin to rise up once more. He clutched Keith’s shoulders to keep him from retreating any further.

 

“Wait, Keith. I...I need...could we—could you?” He didn’t know how to ask. He didn’t have to words to explain. Keith brushed his fingertips against Shiro’s reddened lips.

 

“What do you need, baby? Anything at all.” There was nothing in this universe or any other that Keith would not give him. 

 

“Could we lay here? With you—inside? I just. I need you to stay here with me. Just for a little while?” 

 

Keith nodded and shifted Shiro so that he was spooned behind him, slipping himself easily back inside Shiro. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s middle and brushed his lips along the base of his neck, humming contentedly. The feeling of Keith’s softening length inside him, with his come leaking out between his thighs and their sticky bodies pressed flush together, blanketed him like a balm to the sharpest corners of his mind. He could feel the steady beat of Keith’s heart, could feel his even breaths and he knew that this,  _ them _ , together so intimately was one perfect way that Shiro alone could take care of Keith.

 

They lay there for a good while, hands clasped together and feet tangled. 

 

“You take such good care of me, sweetheart,” Keith murmured into Shiro’s ear. The ghosting of Keith’s breath across his neck made him shiver. 

 

“I just want to keep you safe,” he confessed. 

 

“You do. I love you so much.” 

 

Eventually Shiro felt calm enough to get up and let Keith pull him into a shower. They took turns soaping each other down gently and cleaning away the come and sweat. Keith corralled Shiro in against the wall of the shower and sucked dark bruises into his collarbone and neck with a possessiveness that made Shiro preen. 

 

When they finally left the shower, Shiro was covered in lovebites and loose from another orgasm and his mind was blissfully blank. They laid back down and Keith once again slotted himself behind Shiro. He felt Keith probe at his hole, still soft from the shower and tacky with some leftover lube, and gasped when he felt the slicked tip of Keith’s cock press against him.

 

“D’you want…?” He ask spreading his legs and groaning at the ache of Keith entering him. 

 

“Just this. I think I needed it too.” Shiro could hear the exhaustion in his voice. He snuggled back into Keith’s embrace and pulled the blankets up over them more firmly. 

 

“Sleep,” he said as he reached back to rest a hand over Keith’s hip, securing their hips flush together. “I’ve got you now.”


	5. Day 5 - In the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bang in the kitchen. That’s it. That’s the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Bottom Shiro Week is In the Kitchen. This is a 2 part fic that will continue into Day 6. 
> 
> Using the bingo card that @Kroligane posted on twitter. 
> 
> I’m wine drunk and posting this on mobile so I’m extra sorry for any mistakes. Also this is really just like married honeymooner sheith schmoop. I’m having a lot of feelings today. Enjoy!

Keith and Shiro were _disgustingly_ in love. They knew this. They didn’t care. They’d fucked on every surface of their suite, on the beach ( _Keith, I’ve got sand in places I shouldn’t!_ ) and one spectacular quickie at the airport before they’d even left for their honeymoon.

 

They couldn’t _help_ it, okay? The universe was saved, all was well, and soon they were going to be working together with the Blade on humanitarian relief. They were _husbands_ now. Shiro felt a thrill run though him everytime he thought the word. He had a husband. _Keith_ was his husband.

 

Speaking of Keith—

 

Shiro reached a hand out across the bed blindly, patting along the mess of sheets and pillows. He groaned slightly and cracked an eye open when his search yielded nothing but a cool mattress. Tilting his head, he listened and could hear the faint hum of the shower. He thought about joining Keith, about sliding under the hot spray behind his husband and see how much water the could waste, but then the notion of coffee and perhaps the chance to cuddle on the balcony with Keith was also very tempting.

 

He levered himself out of bed, slipping on a clean pair of underwear and padded out to the kitchen. He would eventually call room service to have breakfast delivered ( _Shiro, we’re not cooking on our honeymoon—because we’re definitely not doing_ **_dishes_ ** _on our honeymoon!_ ), but until then he dropped a few scoops into the coffeemaker and flipped it on.

 

A few minutes later, once the coffee was finished, he found two mugs and filled them. He was leaning against the counter, sipping his cup when he heard the soft padding of footsteps just before two arms wrapped around his middle. He laid the hand not holding coffee over Keith’s arms and glanced over his shoulder, just seeing the top of Keith’s head.

 

“Good morning, husband.” He was absolutely unashamed of how much he liked saying that.

 

“Morning,” Keith grumbled, pressing his face into Shiro’s back. He could feel the dampness of Keith’s hair from his shower and the featherlight touch of lips brushing against his skin. Hands slipped down Shiro’s chest, meeting the waistband of his underwear and without hesitation they slipped beneath. Shiro set his coffee down as long fingers made their way through the patch of hair at his groin and wrapped around his hardening length. He laughed shakily, grinding his backside into Keith’s crotch.

 

“Guess you’re not ready for coffee?” He said breathily. He felt Keith shake his head before teeth were biting into the muscle of his shoulder.

 

“Want you first, then coffee.” And with that, he tugged Shiro’s briefs down and pressed his hand to the center of Shiro’s back so that he was pressed into the counter. Keith dropped to his knees as he slid down the underwear and helped Shiro step out of him. He kissed his way up one of Shiro’s legs, biting and sucking light marks into his flank. He switched to the other side, running his tongue along the firm lines of his thigh. Shiro sighed and leaned more heavily against the cool countertop. Keith brought both of his hands up to massage the muscle of his ass, kneading and squeezing them until Shiro was pushing against his hands with impatience.

 

Keith spread Shiro’s cheeks and dove right in, licking a firm line from taint to tailbone. Shiro’s legs nearly buckled when Keith’s mouth sealed over his hole in an obscene version of kiss. He took his time, alternating between small kitten licks and long, languorous swipes. He praised Shiro in between dipping his tongue inside, marvelling at how beautifully Shiro opened for him. Keith produced lube from somewhere—he didn’t know where and frankly didn’t care—and two slick fingers slid inside without preamble. He arched his back into the slight burn of the sudden stretch and his head smacked against the countertop when Keith’s fingers found his prostate.

 

“That’s it, baby,” Keith breathed against his hip. He continued to work Shiro open until he was loose and moaning loudly. He shifted back up, aligned himself and pushed in. They both groaned with relief. Keith kissed his way across Shiro’s shoulders and reached down to hitch one of Shiro’s legs up to open him up wider.

 

“God—fuck. Keith. You feel so good,” Shiro cried out as Keith hit that spot inside him.

 

“I can’t believe we’re _married_ , Shiro. How the fuck did we actually get married?” Keith’s voice was wrecked as his hips snapped faster, pushing Shiro further up on the counter with each thrust. Shiro braced his arms against the backsplash, knocking aside a canister of decorative cooking utensils.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Keith. I need you to touch me, _please._ ”

 

Keith reached down and wrapped his hand around Shiro’s weeping cock. He pulled him with rough strokes, sending Shiro rapidly barreling towards orgasm.

 

“Oh my god, I’m going to come. Are you–fuck Shiro–are you close?”

 

“Yes, _yes_. Keith. Shit, I’m there. I love you,” and his whole body shivered as he spilled over Keith’s hand. He felt the warmth of Keith’s release as his hips ground deep inside him before they stilled. Shiro was boneless against the counter, heaving breaths and shaky legs. He knew there was cum dripping down the front of the cabinets and his cup of coffee had definitely gone cold but he could absolutely care less.

 

“Don’t move,” Keith ordered and dropped back down to his knees. He leaned up and licked at Shiro’s hole, cleaning the lines of his own cum up which had begun dribbling out. Shiro felt something blunt pushing against his hole.

 

“Wh–” he started, twisting around to look at Keith. His husband bit his lip with a heated look and waved a small black plug where Shiro could see it.

 

“You up for something fun, baby?” He let the plug press against Shiro’s rim once more. “I think you should wear this tonight. Keep you nice and open for me so that you’ll be ready whenever I want.”

 

Shiro nodded and blushed fiercely. Keith pushed the plug inside him and grabbed a rag off the counter and wiped him up before helping him step back into his underwear. He turned Shiro around kissed him sweetly.

 

“Okay...now I’m ready for coffee.”

 

(To be continued)


	6. Day 6 - Public Sex, Sex Toys, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 is a continuation of Day 5. Husbands getting kinky on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa day 6!!! We’ve got public sex, sex toys, outdoor sex and against a wall...I didn’t intend the last two but hey I’ll take it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> I also got a bingo! This means that tomorrow I’ll be doing a wild card of my own personal faves. You can see my full bingo card on my Twitter (linked at the bottom).
> 
> I’m using the bingo card that @kroligane posted on twitter! 
> 
> Once again I’m posting from my phone so like...oops about grammar mistakes I’ll fix it later.  ( •¯ ³¯•)♡

Shiro had spent the better part of the day with something up his ass. Whether it was Keith’s dick or his fingers or his tongue or that little black plug that sat _just_ perfectly inside him—Shiro was a mess by mid-afternoon. He loved it, don’t misunderstand, but also he had _so_ underestimated his husband’s propensity for mischief.

 

Namely the fact that Keith had failed to mention that the plug he was wearing also vibrated.

 

To be more specific Keith had failed to mention that the plug he was wearing also vibrated _until they were at dinner_. And instead of just telling Shiro, he waited until they were midway through their salads to reach into his pocket and with a smirk watched Shiro jolt as the plug came to life.

 

His fork had clattered to the table and he’d let out a low gasp, thankful that they were in a secluded booth of the resort restaurant they’d made reservations with. He’d looked up with an accusatory glare at Keith as his breath hitched against the soft buzzing against this prostate continued. Keith had slipped his hand out of his pocket, waving a small remote that was tucked in the palm of his hand.

 

“You were holding out on me!” Shiro croaked. Keith snickered.

 

“Just a little, but it’s a nice surprise don’t you think?”

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Kogane.” He felt the vibration kick up a notch.

 

“That’s _Shirogane_ now, thank you very much.”

 

Shiro didn’t think he’d ever been so in love.

 

                             —

 

Shiro really, really didn’t think he was going to be able to make it through dinner in one piece. He couldn’t focus on what Keith was rambling about, not when he was trying so hard to not let his hands shake as the plug inside him was radiating with waves and waves of pleasure. His face was hot and he’d been hard in his pants since they’d finished their first glasses of wine and his suit was starting to rub his skin uncomfortably. He was _positive_ that their waiter knew that something was going on. He’d nearly moaned mid sentence when Keith upped the speed momentarily while Shiro was trying to order. It had gotten him a glare and a kick to the shin, but he hadn’t looked apologetic in the slightest.

 

He’d zoned out for the third time while Keith was telling him a story about...something...when he’d laid a hand on Shiro’s metal fingers. The vibrations slowed down minimally and his eyes snapped to Keith’s.

 

“Sweetheart,” he said gently. “Do you need to stop?”

 

“No, I just—” he cut off and bit his lip. “I’m not going to make it back to the room.” Keith’s eyes darkened at this admission and the implication. He immediately pulled his napkin from his lap and dropped it on his plate.

 

“Come on, baby,” he said, extending his hand.

 

Shiro had to remove his suit jacket and draped it over his arm so that it fell to cover his crotch for them to make their way through the restaurant. Keith pulled him down a hall and yanked him out onto a secluded balcony.

 

Shiro dropped his jacket onto the ground when Keith shoved him up against the wall and was on him instantly. He started pulling at the tab of Shiro’s belt.

 

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked breathlessly.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He replied as he worked open his fly and slid his hand inside Shiro’s underwear to palm his erection.

 

“Keith–ah–what...what if–someone sees us?” He could barely scrape two brain cells together past the heady arousal he felt; the vibe inside him undulating in just the right spot and Keith’s warm hand wrapped around him was bliss.

 

Keith chuckled darkly. “I guess you’ll just have to finish quickly so we can go home.” Shiro hissed out a breath and his head knocked back against the brick siding of the building. “You’ll have to be quiet though, you think you can do that?”

 

Shiro nodded, not trusting his voice not to sound whiny and wrecked. Keith grinned and caught Shiro’s mouth in a kiss. He pushed down Shiro’s pants just enough to free his cock, rapidly working his hand over the length as he licked into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro felt Keith’s other hand leave his body and a moment later the plug began to vibrate at top speed. His knees nearly buckled and Keith’s mouth muffled the moan Shiro released.

 

Suddenly Keith was dropping to his knees and he swallowed Shiro down to the root. Shiro came with a shocked gasp, grabbing at Keith’s hair, knocking it from the ponytail it was tied in.

 

Keith pulled back, having essentially licked Shiro clean and looked up to meet Shiro’s wrecked gaze. The vibe was still pulsing in his ass and Keith fumbled in his pocket for the remote to turn it off. He tucked Shiro back in his pants before Shiro hauled him up and crashed their mouths together. They hungrily went back and forth for a few frantic moments and Shiro pulled back to look at Keith.

 

“When we get back, I’m riding the _fuck_ out of you. Goddamn. You’re so perfect.”

 

“Anything you want, baby.” Keith smiled crookedly, that glint in his eye was back once more. Shiro’s heart flipped.

 

Fuck. He was so fucking in love.


	7. Day 7 - WILD CARD: Tentacles and Oviposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild Card for Day 7 of Bottom Shiro Week. It's mating season for Keith and Shiro comes along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 7!!!! I'm a garbage human and didn't write or post this when I had intended, but it's all good because I'm here and I'VE GOT TENTACLE PORN FOR YOU AS MY APOLOGY! Today includes tentacles, oviposition, and some mating/bonding-ish stuff.
> 
> My goal was that if I hit my bingo on schedule for the week then I would go off-card and write my own thing for the last day! I posted my finished bingo card [here](https://twitter.com/monster_nights/status/1086797451594526721) on twitter. The card is the one that @kroligane posted on twitter (as linked in previoius chapters).
> 
> Thank you so, so much if you've been with me throughout the week. It's been a pleasure participating!
> 
> And finally, I'm planning on turning this particular chapter into a story of its own! I'll put more notes at the bottom with some details if you're interested.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to @spaceysheith on twitter. Ye asked for tentacles and tentacles ye receive.

“Shiro. There’s something I need to talk to you about,” Keith said once they had settled together in the bath. Keith lay against Shiro’s chest, tucked between his legs in the steaming water. Several of his dark tentacles spilled from the sides of the tub and curled aimlessly along the porcelain while others had wrapped their way around Shiro’s calves and ankles.

 

“Is everything okay?” he asked, tightening his arms around the cecaelia’s middle.

 

“Yes, yes I’m fine—well. Sort of.” He paused hesitantly. Shiro waited patiently for Keith to continue, sensing that whatever was about to come next was important. “My mating season is approaching.”

 

“Okay?” Shiro felt a cold trickle of fear that perhaps he misunderstood the meaning of being Keith’s mate. Did cecaelia take multiple mates? Was their bond only a fleeting seasonal interlude?

 

“Would you want to spend it with me?” Keith’s voice was small. He sounded unsure.

 

“ _Keith_. Of course I would.” Shiro couldn’t help the surprise that brightened his tone. He was still confused, though. “But...didn’t you—aren’t we already...I thought I was already your mate?”

 

Keith swirled around and snaked his arms around Shiro’s neck. He pulled himself into Shiro’s lap fully, some limbs gripping the lip of the tub while the ones that were still hidden beneath the water grasped around Shiro’s legs and waist to envelop him fully.

 

“Yes, you are my mate. We are bonded.” He brought a hand to cup Shiro’s cheek and kiss him softly. “But I haven’t...ah... _mated_ with you. Not in the fullest meaning of the word for my kind.”

 

“And what’s that?” Keith’s ears pinked at Shiro’s question, which piqued Shiro’s interest.

 

“Well, that’s actually what I really wanted to talk to you about. You’ve handled everything about my nature that I’ve thrown at you beautifully.” He dropped kisses to Shiro’s brow and nose with a fond smile. One tentacle slithered its way up Shiro’s chest and traced his mouth. Shiro opened his lips and let the tip of the appendage poke inside. He felt the limbs around him tighten. “But this— _mating_ —it’s more. More than I’ve asked of you yet.” He pulled his tentacle back and let it lazily linger at the base of Shiro’s throat.

 

“I’m not frightened, Keith. I’ve told you this. I want it all. So tell me what you need and it’s yours.”

 

—

 

Observance of the mating season required Keith to spirit Shiro away to his cave. They stood at the edge of a secluded cove, not far from where the ship had docked and would remain until its captain returned.

 

“There is a plant that you can chew—we use it when we take land mates—and it will help you.”

 

Shiro felt trepidation as he took the slimy green plant from his lover’s hands. He had absolute faith that Keith would not put him in danger. However, he was a sailor by trade and had seen too many men taken by the ocean not to feel a whisper of fear.

 

“You don’t have to do this,” Keith reminded him for the hundredth time since Shiro’s acceptance. “I can ride this out alone.”

 

Shiro shook his head. “No. I am your mate. I would not leave you to this on your own.” He would not even consider the option to let Keith spend a lonely and painful week hidden away, working through the mating season without his mate.

 

“I love you. Don’t be afraid. I will protect you.”

 

Shiro smiled, shed his clothes, and he ate the plant.

 

—

 

The weed that Keith had given him began working immediately. He coughed violently as a burn ran through his neck and eyes and Keith grabbed him by the waist and leaped into the water. The moment he was submerged, the burn faded and he briefly panicked when he felt the need to breathe. Keith held his face and commanded him to inhale. When he did, he felt a steady passage of water through his nose and mouth, but also through his neck and he realized with a start that he had grown gills. Shiro laughed with delight.

 

Keith grinned at him.

 

The pair made their way to Keith’s cave quickly, speed aided by the webbed fingers and toes and twin fins which sprouted from his forearms and calves.

 

Keith had gone several days earlier,  _to prepare_ he had said. He’d come back and directed the ship to a port which would be close enough for Shiro and Keith to swim without giving away the exact location of their nest. Keith had explained that his protective instincts wouldn’t allow him to mate knowing that they were potentially threatened by intruders.

 

Immediately upon entering the cave, Shiro was swept up into Keith’s embrace. He didn’t have even a minute to observe his surroundings before he was pushed down onto a soft bed of what felt like seaweed and moss. Keith covered his body, two tentacles wrapping around his wrists and pinning them to either side of his head. Keith sealed his mouth to Shiro’s, licking inside and devouring him with an animalistic ferocity that had Shiro’s toes curling. Another tentacle wrapped itself around Shiro’s waist, pulling Shiro’s chest and hips flush with Keith. He wrapped his legs around Keith’s midsection as Keith moved his mouth down to Shiro’s neck to bite and suck at the flesh there.

 

A tentacle made its way to Shiro’s mouth, he could see that it was coated in a thick gel-like substance. Keith had explained to him that this was a natural aphrodisiac that when consumed would aid Shiro in the process. It would help to relax his body for the mating and acceptance of the eggs which Keith would give him as well as increase his pleasure and stamina.

 

_Are you ready, my love?_ Keith murmured. Shiro nodded and opened his mouth for the tentacle. He sucked the gel off and let the sweet substance trickle down his throat. He felt a warm, tingling sensation travel down his throat and spread through his limbs. He immediately felt himself harden, arching his back and baring his neck for Keith.

 

_Perfect._

 

Then they were off to the races.

 

—

 

Sex with Keith was always amazing. He was a generous lover who enjoyed pulling the sweetest sounds out of Shiro. Keith in heat, fully wild and intense was another experience altogether. He was vicious in the way that he marked Shiro, sharp bites and bruising fingers that skittered across his body. He kept Shiro pinned, wrenching his legs apart and letting one of his tentacles nudge the furl of his hole, which was now tacky with a slick that his body began to produce when he consumed the aphrodisiac. The tip lightly pressed in and Shiro keened, feeling his body open easily around it. Keith moaned and his hands skimmed their way down Shiro’s torso and one gripped his cock while the other moved to trace along the rim which was stretched around the appendage.

 

The tentacle pushed deeper, stretching Shiro wider and he tried to drive his hips down to take more. Keith had him nearly immobilized, bound in an iron grip.

 

_More_ , he begged. Two of Keith’s fingers breached him with the next thrust of the tentacle. It increased the burn and he felt more slick deep out of him. Keith’s hand moved faster and faster over his length and just as he was on the cusp Keith dipped his head and sealed it over the tip so that Shiro could spill into his mouth.

 

The tentacle inside him did not stop its rhythmic movement inside him. He remained hard, the relief of his orgasm not lasting long. The two tentacles that held his legs push them until he was spread with his knees to his chest, opening him wide. He looked down and saw Keith’s erection unsheathing itself. The tentacle inside him pulled out and he only felt empty for the briefest of moments before Keith was pushing inside, splitting him in two with his massive cock.

 

Time became much more fluid after that. Shiro lost track, swept up in the feel of Keith in him and around him and the deep, rushing pleasure of it all. His body was a mottled mess of bruises and scratches and love-bites from Keith’s wicked mouth. He felt soaked in Keith’s cum and his body was thrumming with desire.

 

_It’s time_ , Keith finally breathed as he shifted Shiro from where he lay on Keith’s chest and onto his back once more. Keith had walked him through what was about to happen next. Keith would produce eggs which he would transfer into Shiro’s body via his mating tentacle. There was no chance of fertilization, but the eggs would remain for a short while and then Shiro would...expel them.

 

_It will be intense,_ Keith had warned. Shiro had wondered if Keith would be missing something, by not being able to procreate with Shiro properly.

 

_There is nothing more in this world that I want than you. You and I and whatever adventure we seek next._

 

Shiro felt himself once more be spread apart. This time, it was Keith’s hands that held him open. His other limbs skittered and slid gently over his body, petting him and teasing him in equal measures. He felt the blunt tip of his mating tentacle at his entrance. It was thicker than the others, bulbous and warm as it pressed inside.

 

_Here is the first_ , Keith gasped as Shiro felt something wide press at his hole and then pop past the rim and smoothly slip inside him with a rush of liquid. The tentacle that was coated in the slick probed against Shiro’s lips once more and he opened them gratefully, sucking the substance off and immediately the pressure in his lower half lessened. The second egg started to press in and he groaned when it was inside. Keith was using one of his tentacles to stroke Shiro slowly and by the time the fourth egg was inside him, he could see his stomach had distended, bulging more with every addition. The eggs were rubbing endlessly against that spot inside him that drove him absolutely wild. He was trembling and clutching at any part of Keith that he could reach, begging for more.

 

_You are so beautiful like this, Takashi._ Keith dipped down to kiss Shiro. _You were made to be my mate._

 

Finally the last of Keith clutch was ready to enter Shiro. He was shattered by the pleasure and overwhelmed by the sheer  _fullness_ that he felt. There was one more rush of liquid and then the final egg was inside and Keith was sighing contentedly, his face displaying the same euphoria that Shiro felt in his very bones.  

 

Keith pulled the tentacle out gently and he moved to wrap himself completely around Shiro, praising his mate and telling him how incredible he was. Shiro preened and moved his hand down to cup his bulging stomach.

 

Soon it would be time to get the eggs out and he could already feel himself tingling with anticipation but Shiro wasn’t sure that he’d ever want to stop feeling like this. At that moment, there was nothing else in the world that mattered outside of being here, in this cave, with his mate, and keeping his clutch of eggs safe as they made his body sing with pleasure. He could hear Keith purring as he clung to Shiro. Surely there was nothing that could ever top this feeling.

 

_Do they need to come out immediately?_ Shiro asked as they lay together in their nest.

 

_No. We can wait a while if you’d like_.

 

He hummed contentedly in response. There would be time for all of that later, but for now he wished for nothing more than to remain surrounded by Keith’s embrace with the gentle, soft purrs of a happy mate thrumming in his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm wanting to write a full story about Sailor!Shiro and Cecaelia!Keith, including how they met and Shiro's first time experiencing the tentacles. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading something like that!!
> 
> Also the plant that Keith gives Shiro is 200% Gillyweed—if you're a Harry Potter fan u get me—but I'm not creative enough to come up with another name for it. It is what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter [@monster_nights](https://twitter.com/monster_nights)


End file.
